bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ekatarina Satonaka
Ekatarina Satonaka is the daughter of Shirosuke Satonaka and is the younger sister to Tenma Satonaka and elder sister Seiji Satonaka, making her the middle child of Shirosuke's children. Ekatarina acts as the mediator between her two brothers as their personalities are on two completely different sides of the spectrum. She is the co-lieutenant of the 9th Division along with her aunt Medaka Rosenkrantz as they both work under the new Captain of the 9th Division Ginchiyo Tachibana. Appearance Ekatarina takes on a more casual apperance in comparison to her more uptight and snobbish father. She has long blonde hair that curls around her smooth jawline and long bangs that hang directly over her almond-shaped blue eyes. The ends of her hair reach down to the start of her forearm and begin to curl into long spirals. Ekatarina can commonly be seen with a smile across her face even in the face of danger, causing her cousin Haruki to develop a slight crush on her and even causing other shinigami in the Soul Society to dub her the "Most Beautiful Shinigami" much to the dismay of the Captain Commander Madoka Mizuki, who thought of herself as the most beautiful. Ekatarina's clothing takes on an even more casual apperance. While in the World of the Living, she typically wears a brown top that barely covers her chest as well as a orange skirt with yellow frills that she ties onto her right hip. The skirt itself reaches no further than the top of her knees and exposes a majority of her lower body. While working her duties in the Soul Societym she dons a grey jacket that covers more but still exposes most of her chest. To compliment this, she wears long grey slacks that cover everything as to not disrupt order in the Soul Society Personality Normally, Ekatarina displays a very relaxed personality and often becomes excited when discussing matters of love. She's also confident in her natural sex appeal and not afraid to speak her mind as she openly admitted in front of the others that she truly enjoys being incredibly perverse, despite her great intellect. To prove this, she often uses any chance she gets to peep on people and often tries to "experiment" with a member of either sex. Ekatarina has even mentioned that she cares not who her mate wll be in the future as long as they satisfy her, proven by when he tried to make a move on her younger cousin Haruki, despite much protesting from her cousin Azami and her brother Tenma. She questioned herself however, if another she heard of would be able to satisfy her. Even though Ekatarina displays a cheerful attitude towards life most of the time, she has shown that she can become serious when the situation demands it. Like for instance, she doesn't tolerate it that people talk down to her. When it happens, she begins to let loose her true powers as she begins to use one of her inherited traits. Once angered, Ekatarina becomes very spiteful individual as a deliberate attempt to provoke someone into conflict with her. She is shown to be very assertive and impatient and has shown little respect to people of authority, including her father, which almost caused her to be exiled if the Captain of the Fouth Division had not stepped in. History Synopsis Equipment Sōkyoku Daggers: A pair of daggers forged from the shards of the broken Sōkyoku by her father and Captain of the 13th Division Teysa Simmah. Upon activation, the daggers begin to emit the same flames as the original Sōkyoku, although they aren't strong enough to vaporize an opponent as they feed off of Ekatarina's strength. The flames however, enhance the dagger's cutting edge and start to surround her in a fiery membrane in the shape of a phoenix that augments her own abilities, the stronger her desires are, causing her to enter "Phoenix Mode". With Phoenix Mode activated, Ekatarina's is covered in a combination of bright blue and orange colored flames. These flames regenerate near instantly if they are put out and grant an enhancement to Ekatarina's own regenerative abilities. In this form, she attacks with the flames of her body and incredibly sharp talons that are capable of rending steel. Powers And Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Ekatarina's spiritual energy has very gradually been growing ever since the day of her birth, but what is more unique and interesting is the fact that it is continuing to grow and shows no signs of stopping. Some of her Clansmen predict that one day her power will be so vast that she will be unable to finely control it as she does now. If she were to loose control of her power this would cause devastating effects on her fighting abilities as she is a technical fighter utilizing her reishi bending abilities instead of directly fighting. In order to prevent this detrimental event from occuring for as long as she can, Ekatarina practices diligently everyday in order to fine tune her control over her spiritual energy. : Reishi Manipulation: As a member of the Satonaka Clan, she possesses the capability to manipulate an aspect of life around her. In her case, it works in a similar manner to that of Quincies, as she is able to manipulate and mold Reishi into various shapes and for multiple puposes. Ekatarina is capable of manipulating reishi and disguising it with the appearance of a liquid, causing even the most experienced eye to mistake it as wter manipulation. She can even harden the reishi into a barrier that grows in defensive power in correlation to the strength used in an opponent's attack. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Although she tries to avoid using her zanpaktou in battle, Ekatarina is highy proficient in swordmanship. Her prefered style of fightning is kenjutsu and her swordsmanship have been shown to be high, that she rarely ever relies on more than her Shikai to deal with the tougest of opponents. Flash Step Expert: Ekatarina is proficient enough in flash steps to keep up with captain-level Shinigami. Her skill in this area allows her to move fast enough to dodge a vast majority of multiple blasts that are fired at her. She is able to create up to fifteen tangible clones of herself using shunpo, they are indistinguishable from her true self and mimic her movements. Her great speed allows her to defeat numerous opponents at once and she is able to leave at least one tangible after-image behind Kido Expert: Ekatarina is gifted in the fact that she can write shorthanded copies of a kido spell on a slip of paper that actually contain the spells. However, she can't maintain them due to her writing being too sloppy, so they vanish after a set time or after one use and she can't use the same spell twice if she only has one slip of paper on her person, though this usually isn't the case..The reason for her using this ability is because is that while normally the incantations are long and difficult to weave into a battle, the shorthand allows her to achieve that result by doing a quick version of the incantation in very little time, acheiiving the same results. Detection and Analysis Expert: Ekatarina has displayed expert-level ability in detection and analysis, especially regarding reiatsu identification. She detected and found Captain Teysa Simmah, despite the Captain being locked in one of the lowest dungeons in all of Soul Society by tracking the spiritual residue left on her daggers. She is generally aware of everything in her presence and also able to see through most deceptions. In terms of intellect, Ekatarina has shown to be equally impressive. Zanpakuto Shingen (箴言, Proverbs) is the name of Ekatarina's zanpakuto. In its sealed state Shingen takes the form of a Kodachi with purple wrapping along the hilt of the blade. The guard is in a diamond shape and has a single tassle hanging off of the left side. The blade of Shingen is slightly more curved than usual, giving it an appearance similar to that of a scimitar at a glance. Shikai: Shingen is released the command "Migrate". When released, the Kodachi begins glowing with a turquoise-colored spiritual energy, as the blade transforms into an elegant katana with a jade-edged blade. [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Not Yet Revealed Trivia Her kido talent was inspired by the Shorthand ability Oriana Thompson from To Aru Majutsu No Index uses.